


Я его найду

by chubush



Category: A Farce to Be Reckoned With - Roger Zelazny & Robert Sheckley
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелок Димитрий вырос, стал работать в отделе по просветлению и заработал зависимость от демона Аззи Эльбуба. Однажды на маленьком уютном кладбище под Йорком в Англии...</p><p>Фанфик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Желязны.<br/>Замечательной бете - Осенняя сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я его найду

В конце мая Илит любила бывать вместе со своими подопечными на маленьком уютном кладбище под Йорком в Англии. Мягкое весеннее солнце и пение птиц настраивали ее на позитивный лад. Вот и сейчас ангелочки разбежались по кладбищу, деловито изучая надписи на могилах, а Илит не могла на них налюбоваться. С тихим шорохом рядом с ней появился молодой ангел.

— Димитрий! — обрадовалась Илит. — Я думала, ты занят сверхсекретным поручением от архангела Михаила и в ближайшее время будешь недоступен.

— Здравствуй, а ничего, что никто не должен был знать о существовании этого поручения?

Димитрий тепло улыбнулся: ему была не понаслышке известна чудесная способность Илит узнавать самые скрываемые секреты. Иногда он удивлялся, почему она тратит свои таланты на то, чтобы присматривать за малышней. Однажды он спросил ее об этом. Илит рассмеялась и посоветовала вспомнить, кто воспитал самого Димитрия, лучшего дебютанта секретной ангельской службы, после чего добавила, что считает правильное воспитание молодого поколения самым важным делом. Димитрий не стал спорить, в конце концов, майское кладбище под Йорком он всегда вспоминал с радостью.

— Ой, правда? Наверно, я что-то перепутала.

— В любом случае, задание я выполнил и в награду получил отпуск, который решил провести с пользой. Я в очередной раз поговорил с Аззи, и мы поспорили...

— Ты не оставил идею перевести его на сторону добра? Мне кажется, это чересчур трудная задача для такого молодого ангела, как ты.

— Бабриэль был не сильно старше, когда ему удалось переманить знаменитую ведьму Илит.

— По крайней мере, в упрямстве тебя сложно превзойти.

Димитрий взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе заплясали огоньки, из которых соткались песочные часы. Он проговорил:

— Мы поспорили, что я смогу отыскать Аззи, пока в этих часах не закончится песок. Прятаться можно в любом месте в любое время. Если его не нахожу и он выигрывает, я никогда больше не заведу разговор о переходе на сторону Света, а если выигрываю я...

— Аззи поспорил на свой переход на сторону Света? — удивилась Илит. — Он не болен?

Димитрий хитро улыбнулся:

— Я решил поменять тактику. Если я выиграю, он пойдет со мной на свидание.

— Ага. Решил применить тактику Бабриэля? Неплохо. И у тебя есть идеи, где искать Аззи?

— Пока нет. Ты хорошо его знаешь, помоги.

Илит мечтательно улыбнулась и спросила:

— А с чего ты взял, что тебе удастся найти его, пока песок не пересыплется? Мне кажется, это нереально.

— Я приобрел эти часы в лавке сувениров в двадцать втором веке. В них никогда не заканчивается песок.

— Ты молодец. А как ты хорошо сформулировал предмет спора! — похвалила она и протянула задумчиво: — Меня разрывают два желания: помочь своему старому другу — конечно, я Аззи имею в виду — и дать тебе возможность на своем опыте почувствовать, как трудно его заставить сделать что-то, чего хочет не он, а другие. Прямо не знаю даже, что выбрать...

Димитрий пристально вгляделся в лицо Илит, ища там смех, а потом возразил:

— А кто говорит, что Аззи не хочет? Просто он не до конца осознал...

Тут Илит не выдержала и расхохоталась.

— Извини, Димитрий, но с Аззи я знакома дольше, чем ты живешь, и помогать заманивать его на свидание не буду.

— Хорошо, я это предвидел. Можешь представить меня ангелочкам?

Илит созвала своих подопечных в стайку и объявила:

— Внимание, этого ангела зовут Димитрий. Он хочет с вами поговорить. Помните, чему я вас учила.

Когда Димитрий заговорил, его голос стал напоминать прекрасную музыку, он зачаровывал и гипнотизировал.

— Здравствуйте! Я счастлив познакомиться с вами. Мне нужна помощь. Скажите, знаете ли вы демона Аззи?

Ангелочки закивали, а стоявшая впереди всех Августа добавила:

— Полчаса назад он стоял на твоем месте.

В ангельской среде все обращались к друг другу на ты, такая неформальная манера всячески приветствовалась. Димитрий повернулся к Илит и осуждающе покачал головой, но она лишь невинно улыбнулась и объяснила:

— А ты не спрашивал.

Августа продолжила:

— Их разговор мы не слышали. Наверно, было применено заклинание Трех тайн, потому что прочитать по губам тоже не получилось.

— Как он выглядел?

— Он был одет в серый костюм-тройку.

Конопатый ангелочек Сильфер вмешался:

— Еще у него была шляпа. С большими полями, белая.

Димитрий задумчиво посмотрел в небо.

— Может, вы заметили еще что-то?

Августа замялась, а потом выпалила, не глядя на Илит:

— В его руках был пакет, а в нем — свернутая шуба, примерно начало двадцатого века, Аляска.

Димитрий даже подпрыгнул от радости.

— Спасибо, милая! Твоя наблюдательность достойна уважения. До свидания, Илит! Ребята!

Он исчез, висящие в воздухе песочные часы немного помедлили и последовали за ним. Ангелочки ошарашенно захлопали глазами, и Августа спросила у Илит:

— Мы все сделали правильно?

— Конечно, я в вас не сомневалась. Правда — лучшее оружие. Давайте, разберем этот случай...

Слушая тщательный разбор поведения Августы и Сильфера, Илит дотронулась до ожерелья, которое ей сегодня подарил Аззи. Это ожерелье попало в его руки, когда он был в Древнем Египте. Там ему очень понравилось, еще и потому, что ангелы навещают берега Нила крайне редко.


End file.
